A Little Tied Up
by a Guru
Summary: Itachi and Sakura have been teasing each other back and forth all afternoon, but what will Sakura do when the innocent flirting turns into her tied up on the bed? My first story!


A LITTLE TIED UP

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

I could feel him watching me across the training ground. his stare was making me nervous and I messed up a few jutsus because of it. He could be so distracting at times. I stole another quick glance over my shoulder at him after I destroyed one of the wood posts set up in the middle of the field. He hadn't moved an inch. His arms were folded and his eyes were red, watching all the moves I made with his Sharringan. His hair was tied back, just like always to keep it out of his handsome face. His nose was straight and his jaw was strong. When he saw me looking at him, he smirked and the action only made him look more delicious. My breath hitched and I snapped my head back around to hide the blush that was spreading across my cheeks. I resumed my training, sneaking glances every now and then, his perfect chest, his strong arms. _How am I supposed to train with him here? Doesn't he have anything else to do? He is the ANBU captain after all......_ I felt a disturbance behind me and my ninja instincts made me crouch into a defensive stance. I glanced around the clearing, and noticed Itachi was not where he had been a second ago. I smiled, I loved it when he wanted to spar with me. I reached my chakra out, trying to find his signature, but not sensing anything. This would be a waiting game. I was completely still and silent as I waited for him to make a move...

_THERE!_ I threw a kunai at the tree 20 ft. to my immediate left, and sure enough he came bursting out of the leaves, throwing kunai of his own, which i dodged easily. He landed a few feet in front of me, so I got into an offensive stance and threw a chakra filled fist into the ground, trying to catch him off-guard with the sudden immense attack. He jumped into the air and blew a fire ball in my direction. _So much for catching him off-guard... _I ran to the left to avoid the attack and spun around to throw a shuriken at him, but he was gone. I stopped, and in that exact moment, I felt a cold kunai at my neck and a warm body behind me. I dropped my arms in a sign of defeat. he chuckled in my ear and wrapped his other arm around my waist, stowing his kunai back into his pouch. He blew softly on my ear and a chill spread through me, making him chuckle again.

"You get better everyday. But sometimes I think you let me win so I will put my arms on you." He whispered, I could hear a smile in his voice. I laughed.

"Itachi, trust me, I'm not letting you win. You're just too good! But you're right about one thing, I do like your arms around me." He tightened his arms and pressed more fully into me. I could feel the full outline of his body, and my breath seemed to have left me for the moment. He kissed my neck and moved his lips around to my jaw. I turned around in his arms to face him and he immediately pressed his lips to mine. His kiss was soft and gentle, and I tried to deepen it, but he pulled back to keep it innocent. I frowned. He was teasing me. He smirked again at my displeasure and pulled back to look into my eyes. _What was I mad about again? _He placed one more chaste kiss on my lips.

"I have to go to a clan meeting, so I don't want to get carried away." He was trying to convince himself to go and I decided it was my turn to tease him.

"Itachi..." I was using my best seductive voice and I leaned my chest into his heavily. "I don't want you to go..." I wound my hand around his neck and tangled it into his soft hair, pulling a little, and i ground my hips into his. I looked deep into his eyes and licked my lips slowly. His eyes darkened to a deep black and he leaned his head down to kiss me, but I avoided it and stepped out of his arms, turning and walking in the opposite direction. "But a clan meeting is very important so I won't keep you any longer." I flipped my pink hair behind my shoulder and smiled at him. His eyes were still pitch black and he had a deep frown on his face. Apparently he didn't like being teased...

He took a step towards me and my heart fluttered, but just then Shisui appeared in between us.

"Come on Itachi! Everyone is waiting on you! What is taking you so long?!" He looked at Itachi, who wasn't listening, and followed his eyes. He turned around and saw me, then started laughing. "Oh! Now I understand why you are so late!" he laughed again. "Hey Sakura!" He pulled me into a hug that lasted a little too long, and Itachi broke it up, keeping a firm hold on Shisui. He locked eyes with me.

"I'll see you later Sakura, stay up." I blushed and he was gone in a puff of smoke, along with Shisui.

When I got home I cooked myself a simple dinner of noodles in spaghetti sauce from a can. I left some for Itachi for when he got home, which wouldn't be for a few more hours. After dinner I took a long shower. I shaved my legs and washed myself better than usual, knowing that Itachi and I were going to be 'intimate' tonight. I couldn't get my mind on what I was doing, and I accidentally washed my hair with body soap. All I could think about was Itachi's hands on me. On my neck, on my lips, traveling up and down my sides, then continuing to my thighs, then where they meet. I was shivering just thinking about it. I couldn't wait until he got home. After I finally finished washing myself I dried off and got into my pajamas. A little T.V. wouldn't hurt, although it was getting late and Itachi still wasn't home. I was getting tired. The hospital shift had worn me out enough but then I went to training. I watched T.V., trying desperately to fight off the coming sleep. I could only fight so much.

When I woke up I was tied to the bed, naked, with a red scarf. I gasped, thinking that I had been tied up by an enemy, but as my eyes began to adjust, I realized that that wasn't the case. Itachi sat on the end of the bed, watching me. My breath caught at the sight of him, the moon was hitting his face perfectly and making him look all the more handsome. When he saw I was awake he reached his had out towards my face and brushed it along my cheek. I tried to lean more into it, but he pulled his hand away with a smirk.

"I thought I told you to stay awake," He said. I could tell he was kidding and he brought his hand to my thigh. I blushed, no matter how many times we had slept together I still got embarrassed, but I think Itachi liked that. He brought his other hand up too and began massaging my thighs and calves, moving closer and closer to the spot I wanted him to touch the most. I moaned and wiggled my hips, trying to force the contact. He chuckled and took his hands away, while re-positioning himself on top of me. I whimpered because he was keeping his body from laying against mine. He had put his arms on either side of my head to keep himself up. Now that he was close I could see the hunger in his eyes, they were even darker than before. He was just as turned on as I was.

I moved my knee up between his and rubbed it against his erection, something I don't think he was anticipating. He growled deep in his chest and brought his face to mine in a bruising kiss. It was much more passionate that the kisses we had exchanged this afternoon. I whimpered when he licked across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and moaned again as his tongue moved sensuously against mine. I was melting into his kiss. It was perfect. I loved it when Itachi kissed me this way. He seemed to have lost himself in the kiss a little too, because he let his body drop against mine and I could feel all of him. He growled more loudly at this and bucked his clothed hips into my naked ones, grinding them together again and again until I was about to reach my orgasm, but then he stopped.

"Itachi! Oh.... please, please don't stop!" He kissed me again and rolled to the side. I wanted to follow but the scarf was keeping me here. I could just rip the scarf apart, but I really was enjoying this. He stood back and just looked at me. I tried to moved my body around seductively but it was hard when i was tied. He hummed appreciably, a deep, rolling sound that made blood rush to my center. I threw my head back and yelled in frustration, he chuckled again. This was getting old. Just when I was about to rip off the god damn scarf, he started unbuttoning his shirt. I stopped fidgeting and watched, transfixed, as pieces of his perfect chest were revealed inch by inch. When he was done unbuttoning he threw his shirt into the corner of the room. I waited for him to take off his pants, but he shook his head slightly, with his little, devilish smirk. I pulled on the scarf with my hands a little and looked into his eyes pleadingly, but again he shook his head.

"Come on Itachi! Touch me!" I yelled. He was by my side in a second, brining one of his hands up to my face and letting it trail down my cheek, then down my neck to my collar bone. I moved my head to the side to give him more access, and he brought his lips to my ear, catching me by surprise, and nibbling on my earlobe. I moaned as he moved his lips down my throat, nibbling and biting at my favorite places, making me writhe with pleasure. When he got to my collar bone I expected him to stop and leave me wanting again, but he continued down and took one of my breasts into his hot mouth. I screamed his name as he sucked on it, swirling his tongue around my nipple and biting lightly. He brought his other hand to play with the other one. This act was making me so wet and filling me with so much pleasure that I was close to having an orgasm, but again, he stopped. I was almost in tears as he pulled away.

"Hush, Love. Just trust me that you will enjoy this immensely." he whispered, and even though I was pissed at him for not letting me cum, I nodded my head. He smiled a beautiful smile and moved towards my legs. I was scooted towards the end of the bed so that my legs were hanging off and he was standing in between them. He grabbed one of my feet and kissed it, then he moved his lips slowly down my calf and farther, then kneeled. I didn't even breath as I felt his breath fan across my nether lips, Then he was there, sucking on my clit, hard. I screamed, and he shoved a finger into me roughly, then a second. I glanced through hazed eyes down at him, and I tilted my head back again. He was the sexiest man I had ever come across. He sucked harder and added a third finger. I was constantly screaming his name and I hoped to God that he wouldn't end it now, but he continued, and my orgasm hit me hard. I screamed his name the loudest yet and my back arched. I had a moment of complete bliss, and he continued licking me, cleaning up all of my juices and brining me down slowly. When my breath started to even out he stopped and smiled up at me.

"You are so beautiful when you come, and you taste wonderful. I could do this all day.." I blushed deep red at his words and he stood up, leaning forward to kiss me. His tongue entered my mouth immediately and I could taste myself. He pulled back and I watched as he FINALLY took off his pants. His erection sprang free and I could see that he was very much aroused.

"I'm sorry but I'm at my limit. I need you, now." But he didn't enter me right away like I thought he would. He brought his hands up and made a 'plus' sign with his fingers. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Another Itachi, just as naked as the original, stepped over to me. Itachi then entered me in one thrust while I was distracted, and my eyes rolled back in pleasure. I heard a low moan come from him as he stilled for a moment, letting me get adjusted to his large size before he started moving again. He started with a slow pace, but I could tell he was losing control by the pained look on his face. At his next thrust I slammed my hips into his and he growled deeply and looked lustfully into my eyes, then he picked up the pace.

He nodded to the clone that I had almost forgotten was there and suddenly the clone was sucking on my breasts just like how Itachi had before. I moaned loudly and I itachi picked up his pace even more. On his next thrust he found my spot, and I screamed in pleasure. His speed made it feel like there was continuous pressure on it and I couldn't even think. My insides began to clench and I felt the clones hand that had been on my other breast move downwards until he was rubbing hard against my clit. All of my senses were on overload. Itachi's clone was expertly sucking my breast, his hand rubbing against my clit, and Itachi himself was pounding into me so hard and fast, and all of this was to much to take. I screamed, one long continuous yell as I came. It was the best orgasm I had ever had. At my orgasm itachi lost it and pounded into me a few more times before he came himself. He fell beside me and we both tried to catch our breath. The clone vanished in a puff of smoke. He reached up and untied the scarf and I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. He kissed be back and then pulled me up against his chest. I could hear his heartbeat and I closed my eyes.

"I love you, Sakura." He whispered, his voice tired, but satisfied.

"I love you too, Itachi." I answered, and followed him into sleep.


End file.
